


MELRIN AND ARTHUER: A Romatnic Tradgey With A Happy Endign

by buttered_onions, itachitachi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Happy Ending, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Multiple Endings, Not Suited for Literate Adults, Secret love, Stabbed With a Daggir, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_onions/pseuds/buttered_onions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>buttered_onions:  I keep typing Arthuer<br/>itachitachi:  well, I keep typing Melrin.<br/>buttered_onions: Melrin and Arthuer<br/>itachitachi:  ....<br/>buttered_onions:  8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	MELRIN AND ARTHUER: A Romatnic Tradgey With A Happy Endign

**Author's Note:**

> itachitachi: a match made in heaven, surely.  
> buttered_onions: indeed.  
> buttered_onions: a parallel universe?!  
> buttered_onions: ohgodIsensebadfic  
> buttered_onions: that could be such an awesome bad fic  
> buttered_onions: Melrin and arthuer  
> itachitachi: ..............  
> itachitachi: keep talking and I'll write it

**itachitachi:** one day in land calld Calmeot thre was a mighty prince naemd Arthuer and he had a menservant named Melrin  
 **itachitachi:** and they arguegd all th time bur it really emant they liked eac other a whol lot  
 **itachitachi:** its realyl hard to type liekt his i'm pretneding not to looks at my fingers  
 **itachitachi:** its kind of messy wait that sentaence came out okay  
 **itachitachi:** anyeay Melrin and ARthuer  
 **itachitachi:** they werw sercretly in love  
 **buttered_onions:** sercretly?!  
 **buttered_onions:** moar liek PSASTINOATELY  
 **itachitachi:** taht is lies tehy were serceretly in loev  
 **itachitachi:** they did not nkow thatthe otherone lieked them  
 **itachitachi:** they moanned to tehmselves in priveat  
 **itachitachi:** about how in love theyh werew  
 **itachitachi:** one day MElrin wewtn to hsi best bfirend Gewn and sad GWEN I AM LIN LOVE WITHH ARHTEUR  
 **itachitachi:** WHATDO I DDO  
 **itachitachi:** and GWen sdia OH MELRIN WHY  
 **itachitachi:** WHY RAENT YOU IN LOEV WITHH ME  
 **itachitachi:** and Melrin sadi I AM SORYR GEWN I AM QUUER  
 **buttered_onions:** THEN SHE FLEEED AND SOBBDE TO MORGNNA  
 **itachitachi:** but tehn Mlerin hadd no freiends but Gaiuauis  
 **itachitachi:** and willl btu he was in Ealodr and diddin't matterr  
 **buttered_onions:** will wass alos kinda deed  
 **itachitachi:** I DIDN"T LEIK WILLL THOOUH SOO IT WAS OKAY  
 **buttered_onions:** OKAY  
 **itachitachi:** but thinkign abotu Willl maed Melrin thinkn of Arthuer beause botht WIell and aRthuer are boys soo they r similar  
 **itachitachi:** and he wass sad because Artheur didn't love hitm  
 **buttered_onions:** (both will and arthur are boys NO WAI)  
 **itachitachi:** excetpt the srecret was theat Arthtuer acutally DDII LOVE MELIRN  
 **itachitachi:** so meanriwhile while Melrin was cryying into his pilloow Arthuer wass also itn hsi room cryingn  
 **itachitachi:** becausee Melrin DIDN"T LOEV HIM  
 **buttered_onions:** and then Morgnna wakleded in onn him!!!!!  
 **itachitachi:** andnthen ARthuer was liek GO AWAY MOARGANA  
 **itachitachi:** and Moeragana was liek NO ARTHUER YOU MUST NKNOWW  
 **itachitachi:** GWEEN TOLD ME MELRIN LEIKES YOU  
 **itachitachi:** and Arthurht was liek NO WAI  
 **buttered_onions:** Arthuer culd not beleif itt!!  
 **buttered_onions:** it was IMPOSSSILBE  
 **itachitachi:** and so hes fcried harrder intoo his pillowow because nott olnly did Melirn nott like him but Moragan was LYING To HIm  
 **buttered_onions:** LAL TEH WORDL WAS AGAIUNST hIM.  
 **itachitachi:** btu Moaragna was leik ARtheurr LISTEN TO MEE I AM NOT LYINIG  
 **itachitachi:** and he was liek you ARE A DIRTY LIAAR  
 **buttered_onions:** aand tehn he threwss a DAGGIR @ HER HAED  
 **itachitachi:** but sinece Moargana is secretly awesomse she defelcted the dagerr with 1 of her earringss  
 **itachitachi:** it bouncedd and hitt ARthuer in his manyly chesst!!1!!!!!  
 **itachitachi:** and Arthuer was like MOARGANA YOU TRIED TO KILL ME I AM DYIGN  
 **itachitachi:** and she was likes OMG ARHUER SORRY  
 **itachitachi:** I"LL HELP YUO WALKK TO GAUIUAIUS  
 **buttered_onions:** ANDA SHE DIID  
 **buttered_onions:** and was leik MELRIN U MUSST HALP ME  
 **itachitachi:** ANddn Melrin came out of hisi Room andn hsi face swas covererd in tearrs bcause he hadbeen cryinig  
 **itachitachi:** he saw Arhtuer with a dageger in his manlyy chest and starterd to CRY AGAININ  
 **buttered_onions:** Arhtuerr's hearrt went oUt 2 Himm  
 **buttered_onions:** not liek literalli butt ALMSOT BECUS HE WA SINJIREED  
 **itachitachi:** Melrin was liek ARTHEURH YOU ARE DYINGN????? NNOOOOO  
 **buttered_onions:** Artheur was like MELRIN IS THAT YUO, I CANNTO SEE LAL IS GOIN' DARK  
 **itachitachi:** And MOragannaa was liek MELRIN WHARE IS GAAIUIUS  
 **itachitachi:** and he was lieke I DON"T KNOW I DON"T NOW HWO TO CURE ARHTUER EITHERR  
 **itachitachi:** and she wass liek MELRIN USSE YOUR MAGICK  
 **buttered_onions:** melrin SPUTTTTTERED  
 **buttered_onions:** MAGIKC WHUT MAGICK  
 **itachitachi:** andd Moarganan was liek MELRIN CANNT YOU SEE ARTHEUR IS DYING  
 **itachitachi:** YOU MUSST SAVE HIM  
 **itachitachi:** and Melrin KNEW ITT WAS TREUE  
 **buttered_onions:** 4 Arhtuer wa ssputtergin too, not becus he had herd Moarganana butt becus he aws DIEING  
 **buttered_onions:** and thenn he DIIED OH NOO  
 **buttered_onions:** and Moargnana was leik .........MELRIN HE IS DEAD  
 **buttered_onions:** and then Melrin was liek OH NOES I MUSST BE TO DIE TOO  
 **buttered_onions:** and then it is like ROMEO/JUIETE THING ONLY THEY R LAL DED!  
 **itachitachi:** BUTT I WANTN A HAPYY ENDIGN  
 **buttered_onions:** adnd then in HEavin Arthuer is likee MELRIN Y R U DEED YOOU KNEED TO LIIIIFVE and Melrin is liek I DIEDED BECUS YOU DIEDED YOU PRAAAT WEA RE TWO SIEDS OF TEH SUME COININ  
 **buttered_onions:** and Artheur is liek Oh.  
 **itachitachi:** NOOO  
 **buttered_onions:** and they arr happie togehter IN HEAVIN.  
 **itachitachi:** STOPPP  
 **buttered_onions:** THEEND

 

 **itachitachi:** except now we have an alternate endingg WHERE They are nOt Dead  
 **buttered_onions:** OKAY

 

 **itachitachi:** so Melrin usedd his Scret Magickk Powers to heall ARtheur's wuonds  
 **buttered_onions:** anda Artheur was ALIFVE  
 **itachitachi:** thw world was nott dark naynomore  
 **itachitachi:** whichh means he coauld see when Melrin ussed his Magickk  
 **buttered_onions:** OH NOESSS  
 **itachitachi:** Artheur was liek MELRIN WHAT IS TAHT MAGICKK???  
 **itachitachi:** and Melrin was leik ARTHUER I"M SRORY  
 **itachitachi:** IT WAS MY DEEEP DARK SRCRET  
 **buttered_onions:** Arthuer ponderred tis for two secnds  
 **buttered_onions:** two sends was lal he kneeded  
 **buttered_onions:** becus he had a DEEEP DARK SRCRETT TWO!  
 **itachitachi:** OMGMGGGG  
 **buttered_onions:** HE LURVED MELRIN.  
 **itachitachi:** SO HE SAD SO OUTLUOD.  
 **itachitachi:** MELRIN I LURGVE YOUUUUU!!!!!!  
 **buttered_onions:** Melrin wa SHOKCD.  
 **itachitachi:** sand then he was liek omgm to himsefl IT'S MY DREEM COEME TRUE  
 **itachitachi:** ANd he had too pinch hismelf just incase  
 **buttered_onions:** butt it was reeel!  
 **buttered_onions:** Artheur luffed him1  
 **itachitachi:** and he loevedd ARhteur  
 **buttered_onions:** so he sed so  
 **itachitachi:** ARTHEURHEUR I LOVOEEEE YOUUUUUU!!!!  
 **buttered_onions:** and then with Moarganana as a witeness they prcoeeded to maek their love REEL!  
 **itachitachi:** THEYy KISSED ONT HE LIPS AND GOTT MARREID  
 **buttered_onions:** CHATSELY  
 **itachitachi:** and nthen ARtheur todl Utherr DAD I GOTT MARRIESD TO MELRIN  
 **itachitachi:** and Uthere gavehis Kingly BLessign  
 **buttered_onions:** Uother was leik ABOT TIEM SON  
 **itachitachi:** adn then tehy lived happilly ever atfter for lal of tiem  
 **itachitachi:** and Melrin was the prettyiest princess ever excepte for Arthuer hismself.  
 **buttered_onions:** TEH END

 **buttered_onions:** (PART TWO: BABIES(


End file.
